


kneel down and make me a king

by misura



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, this is kind of like a pet fantasy of mine," Louis said, unzipping his pants and then zipping them again, and it occurred to Harvey (a bit belatedly, perhaps, but then, he'd been a little distracted) that a more charitable person might deduce that Louis was nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kneel down and make me a king

**Author's Note:**

> I have no ~~excuse~~ explanation for this one, it just happened?

"You know, this is kind of like a pet fantasy of mine," Louis said, unzipping his pants and then zipping them again, and it occured to Harvey (a bit belatedly, perhaps, but then, he'd been a little distracted) that a more charitable person might deduce that Louis was nervous.

"Kind of?" he asked. His knees weren't going to thank him for dragging this out.

Louis stopped playing with his fly. "You, on your knees."

"Well, you know what they say about fantasy and reality," Harvey said.

Louis produced a sound somewhere in between a squeak and a chuckle. "You think - oh, come on, Harvey. Like I'd - it was a _revenge_ fantasy. You know, platonic?"

Harvey decided not to mention the best sex of his life had been victory sex. Of course, victory wasn't quite the same thing as revenge, but in some cases, it came very close.

Luckily, he doubted he'd ever be experiencing either with Louis.

"I mean, me, fantasizing about you in a sexual way - don't you think that's a bit ... tacky?"

Harvey shrugged. "Honestly? I do it all the time."

Louis gave him a look that came perilously close to making Harvey actually start to feel a bit bad about having made the offer. "You ... about _me_?"

Clearly, he didn't find that particular idea nearly as tacky as he'd claimed.

"About _me_ ," Harvey said.

"Oh," Louis said. "Ha, ha. Hilarious."

"Why, do you usually fantasize about other people having sex?"

Louis scowled. "Not that it's any of your business, but - "

"You're right. It _is_ none of my business," Harvey said.

"Right," Louis said. "Like you never read any Star Trek fanporn."

"I read it," Harvey started, then realized that saying he didn't _write_ it would (1) not help him win any argument worth winning and more importantly (2) show his hand too early.

"Of course you do," Louis said. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Look, do you want me to blow you or not?" Indelicately phrased - definitely not up to his usual standards of smoothness, but then, he wasn't trying to charm Louis's socks off or anything.

If Donna was to believed (and she generally was), it would at the very least take a tutu to accomplish that particular feat, and Harvey didn't think he'd really be able to pull off wearing one with dignity.

"Yes," Louis said. "No. Yes. No."

"I believe those are the two options here, yes," Harvey said. "Would you like to flip a coin to decide which one you'll be taking?"

Louis closed his eyes and swallowed. "Yes. Do it."

"Flip a coin?" Harvey asked, because he couldn't help himself.

Louis's eyes fluttered open. He looked annoyed and exasperated, which weren't emotions Harvey generally sought to inspire in people he had sex with, but he figured they still beat nervous and indecisive by several miles. "You just - "

"Hey, only checking," Harvey said. "Greatest blow job you're ever going to get in your life it is."


End file.
